The present invention relates generally to a crank angle detecting system for an engine, and more particularly to a system for detecting a predetermined piston stroke for each cylinder on the basis of crankshaft angular position, particularly when a multi-cylinder engine is started, in order that fuel can be injected into or ignited within each cylinder separately or each group of cylinders simultaneously.